Well That's One Way To Meet
by Mysterious Showmanship
Summary: Let's take a walk down the road that fates has for us. As we travel down another turn of fate ... we see that Betty and Veronica meet in another situation all together. We watch as they become friends and fall in love. After all Veronica Lodge was right fate had her and Betty Cooper destined to be in each others lives.


_I have decided to write this story in first person. I will be switching point of views throughout the story. This first chapter is the only chapter that I won't be saying whom point of view it is (even through it will be obvious extemely early on …. but I have still decided not to reveal point blank on who's point of view this is)._

"Hey you are awake." A soft relieved voice sounded to the right of you.

"Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be awake." You speak in surprise. Your eyes grow confused as you realize you aren't in your room. You mind was confused because you don't recognize the voice. Your ears pick up the sound of a beeping. The beeping wasn't an alarm clock … it was a heart monitor. Your eyes widen as you began to clue in on where you were.

"Hey hey calm down. You were in a car accident. They are just making sure you are okay." A warm gentle hand was on your bare arm.

Your head slowly turns and you look at the woman beside you. Everything came rushing back at you. You crashed your car because you were distracted by watching her jog slightly ahead of you. What confused you was why today you crashed … when she had been jogging around the neighborhood for months. You had noticed her every single time. Why did your contraction on driving your car be destroyed today? It didn't make sense. Truly it seriously didn't make sense.

A concerned look came into her chocolate eyes. "I don't like your color. I better call for the nurse."

"No need for the nurse." You manage to get out. "Seriously I'm okay. Well as okay as if I didn't hit …." You pause. "What did I hit?" You were worried you accidently hit another human being.

She winced. "A street light."

"Ouch." You managed to get out. You were relieved that you didn't hit another human being. "I hope the light isn't too damaged."

"You were luckily enough to have been going slowly. But you still knocked yourself out." She frowned. "I just can't understand how the accident could happen."

You lowered your eyes. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Why?" She sat back in the chair.

You felt a blush on your cheeks.

"Betty why weren't your paying attention?" Her voice grew heated.

Your eyes turn to meet hers. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I had to go through your wallet when I called the ambulance." Her right eye brow rose. "I asked you a question Betty. Please answer it." Her arms folded across her sports bra.

Your hands rose to cover your face. "God this is so embarrassing." You sigh.

"Why?" Her voice sighed.

Lowering your hands and looking into her eyes. "All these weeks that I have noticed you jogging as I was leaving … and today I get distracted." You reply honestyly. You felt the blush burn on your cheeks.

Her eyes widen. "Oh." She breathed out.

"I'm Betty Cooper by the way." You couldn't keep the soft smile from your lips. "Welcome to the neigborehood. I'm usually good at being a welcome wagon … but I have been swamped at work."

She smiled. "Pleased to finally meet you Betty. Although I wish this wasn't t he way for it too happen." She looked at you in the hospital bed. "My name is Veronica Lodge."

"Nice to meet you Veronica." You smile as you reach out your hand for her to take. You felt the warmth of her skin on your skin once more.

"I'm sorry that I was the cause of your getting hurt Betty." Veronica sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"No worries." Was the only thing that came to your mind. "I'm glad that you called for help." Your shoulders shrug as you finally pressed the button to allow the bed to rise. "I mean I could have been all alone … and then it may have been hours before some found me."

"Just don't get distracted again Betty." Veronica spoke as she stared into your eyes deeply.

"I have learned my lesson." You spoke out. "Is there anyway we can get pass this?"

"Of course." Veronica said. "Well the doctor said that once you are awake and alert … that he'll come to see how you are. He's on rounds right now …. he was in here fifteen minutes ago. He should be returning perhaps in another fifteen."

"I hope I can go home." You spoke out. "Honesty I don't feel the need to stay the night. But if he says I have too then I will."

"Who's home to take care of you?" Veronica questioned.

"No one." You reply. "My housemate moved out a few weeks ago. I haven't had time to find another one." You shrugged.

"Any family or friends whom can take care of you?" Veronica asked.

"My brother is out of town with his husband. My two best friends have gone on a two week fishing trip. My sister and her children are visiting our parents back in Riverdale." You sigh. "I have only lived here a little over a year. Haven't really found time to make any friends outside of my two best friends whom moved here with me after college."

"Then I'll tend to you." Veronica spoke in decided voice.

You blush. "You don't have to Veronica." You reply.

The door opened and the doctor walked.

"Aww Miss. Cooper you are awake I see." He did the stranded tests for head injuries. "Well you are awake; and alert. Ms. Lodge has informed me that you have been carrying on a steady conversion for the past twenty minutes." He sighed. "I see no need of keeping you here over night Ms. Cooper. But; I hae to advice you that I want someone with you tonight and tomorrow."

You sigh.

"I'll be with her." Veronica replied in a gentle but firm voice.

"Okay." The doctor nodded. He made some final notes in your chart. "I'll have your release papers at the desk. Good day Ms. Cooper and Ms. Lodge." He left the room.

You turn to look at the standing Veronica. "Thank you Veronica."

Veronica smiled. "No problem." She walked over to the chair where you noticed your clothes were neatly folded. She walked back over to the bed. "I'll be out in the hallway." She nodded.

"Thanks." You speak with a nod. You watch as she made her way out of the room. You sigh as you move the covers from yourself. _This is going to be a interesting two days. I hope that I don't chase her away._ You stand to your feet and got dressed. You sat back on the bed as you felt a little weak and dizzy.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in." You spoke.

The door opened and Veronica walked in pushing a wheel chair. "The nurse said you can't leave wihtout being wheeled out."

"I think that's a good idea." You sigh.

With a concern look Veronica made her way to the bed.

"I have a head injury … I fully expected to be a little woozy." You smile as you got off the bed; and sat in the wheelchair. "I'll be all right once I get some comfortable rest at home." You sigh as she pushed you out of the room and towards the nurses desk. The sooner you could check out the better. You didn't really like hospitals. Never had.

"I called a UBER. Seeing how your car is the auto shop; and I rode in the ambulance with you." Veroncia said as she wheeled you towards the exist. "They said they will meet us at the Valet station."

You hummed in response. You were relieved to see the UBER out front; and the middle aged man had the back seat passanger door opened. You gratefully slipped into the back seat. As you but your seat belt on you felt Veroniva slip in nect to you.

The UBER got behind the wheel and drove down the valet parking area. You rested your head on the back of the seat, and closed your eyes.

"Care for some quiet classic music?" The UBER spoke in a kind voice.

"That would actually be wonderful." You breathed. "Thank you." You said as the music started.

"Not a problem." He said.

"How did you know that she would want music on?" Veronica's spoke in a quiet voice to the driver.

"My wife. She had a few car accidents. She always said that the soft music on the way home helped with being woozy." He answered. "My oldest daughter is the same way."

You don't recall too much of the conversion on the way to your home. Mostly because Veronica and the driver were mostly quiet. But you do remember the music that helped sooth the headache. You breathed in as you felt the car stop.

"Betty we are here." Veronica's cool hand is on your cheek.

"Hmm." You murmered. Your eyes blinked open. "I didn't realize that I feel assleep."

"No wonder." Veronica softly murmered as the driver opened the door for you two. You followered her out of the car.

"Thank you." You smiled into the kind face of the middle aged man. "Tell your wife that she is right. Soft classic music does help for the ride home."

"Well do Ms. Cooper." The man nodded. "Get all the rest that you need."

"She will." Veronica spoke up as she slipped your arm though hers. "Thank you."

The man nodded and shut the door. He walked around to the front seat and got it. You wae as he drove off. "He's nice. I hope you got his card. I would like to use him again." You say as you walk up your front path.

"I did." Veronica replied. "I like your house. I love the curb appeal." She said as she looked around at your front yawn and front path.

"Thanks." You smiled as you walked up the front porch. "I was lucky my landloards said that I could do what I want with their front and back yards. As long as it's decent and not so far out there."

"You have wonderful taste." Veronica said as she stepped slightly away from you. You unlocked your door and allowed her to enter before you. She looped your arm through hers again as you stepped into the house.

"Thanks." You smile. You led the way into the living roon. You sank gratefully onto your couch. You watch as she sits next to you. "I know that you are forced to take care of me for the next two days."

"Not forced." Veronica replied. "I want to take care of you."

You sigh. "I will be all right on my own for a little while; so you can go home get some of your things."

"Nope. I'm not leaving you." Veronica replied.

"I'm really not up to traveling again Veronica." You honesty reply.

"You aren't leaving this spot. Unless you want to get into bed." Veronica looked at you.

"I'm comfortable here." You replied.

Veronica nodded. "I'm honesty staying at my cousion's home as I try to find a place to live. I'll call her and she'll bring some of my things over." She finished.

You blinked as memory comes back to you. "Oh you are Marcey's cousin."

Veronica smiled. "Yep."

"She told me a few weeks ago that she was expecting one of her cousin's to come stay with her for a while." You gently nod your tired head. "You are that cousin."

"You are that Betty Cooper that Marcy wanted me too met." Veronica placed a hand on the side of your neck. "You should lay down for a little bit Betty."

"I don't want to get up." You sigh.

"You don't have too. This couch is comfortable enough where you should be able to rest comfortable for a few hours." She stood to her feet. You were disappointed when her hand left your skin. You missed the touch of her skin on yours.

You blink as you stare into her concern eyes. "You were saying?"

"I was saying you should lay down Betty." Veronica spoke in a worried voice.

You look into her concerend eyes. "Hey I was just lost in my thoughts Veronica. I'm all right. I promise."

She searches your eyes. "Okay." She helps you lay down length wise on your couch. She reached over you to grab the blanket on the back of the couch. You sighed as you felt the warmth of the blanket on your body. "I need to call work and let them know." Your eyes drifted closed.

"If you will allow me to use your phone I'll call them." Veronica's voice sounded like it was drifting off into a distence.

"Yeah. It's in my purse. Passcord is Polly. Thanks." You feel yourself slip off.

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #54 (Scenario) – I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but I just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my beside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance.**


End file.
